The present invention describes a fingernail display device with separable display elements which are displayable in a case, arrangable so that all can be seen, and removable for inspection.
Fingernail polish comes in many different colors and shades. Choice of the proper color is often based on many factors, including the way in which the color interacts with the person""s skin color. The color of nail polish can look very different in the bottle than it does on the fingernails.
The present disclosure describes a system of displaying nail polish colors on sample fingernail display elements. Those elements are formed of artificial nail materials. One aspect includes displaying those samples in a way that allows them all to be seen at once and also allows any of these elements to be removed for inspection.